Princess of the Camp
by LittleSM24
Summary: The third story in the Queen of the Camp series! Everyone is back but things are different. The expectations Kim and Jack had for adulthood are crushed and the expectations the gang has for their children are about to be crushed also as their teenagers experience Karate Kamp for themselves. Bad summary, good story!
1. Our Lives Now

**Hey everyone! This story is called Princess of the Camp, the third story in the Queen of the Camp series. If you haven't read my other two stories (Queen of the Camp and King of the Camp), you might want to do that before reading this.**

 **This story is set 16 years after Jack and Kim get back from Japan and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Rudy's POV**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Stupid alarm clock. I roll over and hit the button to turn it off.

"It's too early!" I say, rolling back over.

"Agreed." Joan says before shoving her face into a pillow.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The sound of a basketball hitting the driveway seeps in through the windows.

"Ugh. I guess that's our wakeup call." I say, kissing Joan on the forehead. I pull myself out of bed and head to the kitchen.

"Hey daddy. Want some coffee?" A sweet voice says as I walk into the kitchen.

"That would be amazing." I say, sitting down at the wooden table. "What time did you get in last night?" I ask. Our 20 year old daughter, Rose Marie, just got back from college for the summer. She drove all day yesterday just so she could be here for the first day of Karate Kamp.

"A little after midnight." She says, pouring a hot cup of coffee in front of me.

"And you're already awake? It's 6 am." I say.

"Yeah. I've always been a little bit of a early bird I guess. It looks like someone else is also." She says, referring to the noise coming from outside.

I nod. "Everyday. 6 am sharp. At least the neighbors stopped complaining."

Rose giggles. "Is he excited for today?"

"He would be if it was basketball camp." I reply before drinking my coffee.

Our son and Rose's adopted brother, Nathan, is a basketball prodigy. He's 16 years old but he's pretty much decided that basketball is his dream. It's the NBA or nothing. You could say that he was less than thrilled when we told him that he was going to Karate Kamp for the summer.

The front door opens and a sweaty Nathan walks in. His light brown hair almost looks blonde in the light. He's shirtless and wearing red basketball shorts. He walks into the kitchen where he opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of chocolate milk before sitting down next to Rose.

"Good morning. Someone's a little sweaty." Rose says.

"Good morning to you too Rosie." Nathan says. He gives her a side hug just to disgust her.

"Eww! You smell disgusting. Go take a shower!" Rose squeals. "We have to leave in an hour anyways"

"About that... I was thinking I could stay at Matt's and skip this whole camp thing." Nathan says.

"You are not skipping camp! I loved Karate Kamp when I was your age." Rose says.

"But you also loved karate." Nathan says.

"Your sister's right." I say, butting into their conversation.

"Ha!" Rose spits into Nathan's face.

"You are going. Your mother and I already enrolled you. Plus, it would look bad if the son of the owners of the camp didn't come. You'll end up liking it. I promise. Now go get dressed, both of you." I say.

They both get up and head to their rooms. I can hear them laughing as they walk down the hallway. It feels good to be a dad.

Joan and I bought Karate Kamp when the owners were selling it a couple months ago. Since we're retired, I decided to call a couple of old friends to help us out.

 **Milton's POV**

"Let's go! We have to be on the road in 10 minutes if we want to get to Karate Kamp on time!" I hear my beautiful wife Julie yell from the garage.

I watch as our nieces, Sawyer and Penelope, wheel their suitcases down the ramp into the garage. The ramp is for me but I can tell they enjoy it.

Sawyer and Penelope have been living with us for 8 months now and I think they're finally starting to settle in. Their mom, my sister, died after her cancer relapsed for a third time. After that, their dad starting drinking and became depressed. He ended up killing himself and we ended up with the girls.

Just by looking at their suitcases, I can tell that the two girls are complete opposites. Although they're twins, the two 15 year olds are totally different. Sawyer has gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes while Penelope has brown eyes and brown hair that's always up in a ponytail. Sawyer is a complete girly-girl, always wearing dresses and makeup, whereas Penelope is sporty, always wearing running shorts and no makeup.

The two girls load their stuff into the car and get in. At least they have one thing in common, they love karate.

"Asher! Let's go!" I yell through the house.

Asher is my nephew who we also took in. He's 16, and he's Sawyer and Penelope's older brother.

"I'm coming!" He says as he comes around the corner. He pushes his dirty blonde hair out of his face so you can see his brown eyes. Asher is one of those boys who knows how to dress to impress. He's also pretty smart and he loves karate. I like to think that he's a popular version of myself when I was his age. And when I could walk.

Everyone gets loaded into the car and we're off. I'm glad Rudy called a couple months ago and invited me and Julie to work at Karate Kamp for the summer.

 **Eddie's POV**

"Come on boys! We're leaving with or without you." Grace yells out of the window of our SUV. She's sitting in the passenger seat and I'm in the driver's. We're sitting here waiting for our twin, 15 year old sons to get out here so we can leave and head to Karate Kamp.

The door to our mansion opens and a boy steps out with a video camera in his hands. He's walking backwards, filming his brother who is probably doing something stupid.

"Chance! Chase! Let's go!" Grace says, impatiently.

The boys run to the car and open the doors simultaneously. They have Grace's brown eyes and kind of messy hair. At least they got their skin from me. Well part of it anyways considering that they're caramel-colored.

Chance turns the video camera on and points it at Grace and I.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Karate Kamp's newest chef Eddie Jones and counselor Grace Jones. And the best filmmakers at camp, Chance and Chase Jones!"

 **Jerry's POV**

"Jerry! Let's go! We're already running late!" Mika yells through the house.

"I'm coming..." I groan from bed. This is way too early to be awake. Anyways, we're always running late. What's a few extra minutes.

"What?!" I hear coming from the kitchen.

I pull myself out of bed and make my way to the kitchen to see my beautiful wife having a mini-panic attack.

"Don't worry. It comes out." My 16 year old daughter Ellie laughs.

I look at her and her 15 year old brother Levi and see what their mother is upset about. Ellie's flowing black hair now has bright blue tips and Levi has a similar bright blue streak through his hair.

"It better before school starts." Mika says.

"I think it looks cool." I add to the conversation.

Both of our kids laugh.

"Okay. He's right. It does look a little cool." Mika says. "But we really do have to leave. Rudy is expecting us to be at Karate Kamp sometime today."

 **Jack's POV**

"I still can't believe that Rudy and Joan bought Karate Kamp and now they practically want us to run it for them all summer. It will be great to see everyone again. Are you excited?" I ask as I iron my shirt in the laundry room.

Kim doesn't reply so I walk around the corner into our bedroom. She's sitting on the bed, crying.

I sit down next to her. "What's wrong Kimmy?"

She holds out the negative pregnancy test and I immediately know why she's crying.

"Stop doing this to yourself." I say, grabbing the test out of her hands. "You know the doctor said you can't get pregnant after your miscarriage."

"I know but I really want this. I want kids Jack." Kim sobs.

"I know sweetie but we can still adopt if you want." I say, trying to console her.

"I don't want to adopt. I want my own kid. I want to be pregnant." She says as she continues to cry.

"Kim. It's going to be okay." I say.

"All of our friends have kids. Why can't we have just one. That's all I want. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want to have a kid."

 **I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it wasn't very eventful but I wanted to introduce the all of the kids so you could see where everyone is now.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. First Day

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Also, thank you to all of my reviewers! Here's a quick shout-out!**

 **Maddyliza1234**

 **Jade (Guest)**

 **BearKick15**

 **starships13**

 **Kickfeaver**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Jack's POV**

We pull into the Karate Kamp parking lot. Everything is just like I remember it being. The dining hall and office sits at the top of the hill. At the bottom, you'll find all of the cabins, and then is the beautiful lake which happens to be my favorite place in the entire camp.

I help Kim get our bags out of the car and before you know it, campers start to arrive. Since Rudy and Joan are retired, they practically gave the camp to Kim and I to run.

We're sitting at the registration table signing kids in and sending them to their cabins when Grace and Eddie arrive with their boys.

"Hey Eddie. How's it going man?" I say, getting up to give him a hug.

"Great. What about you guys. It's been forever since we last saw you." Eddie replies.

"I know. Your boys definitely aren't babies anymore." Kim says, referring to the twin boys who are across the room filming something.

"Boys! Get over here!" Eddie yells.

The boys run over with the camera still running.

"Chance, Chase. I'd like you to meet Jack and Kim Brewer. They're running the camp this summer and they're good friends of your mom and me." Eddie says.

"Nice to meet you." They say in unison but obviously distracted by their camera.

"Are you still good being a counselor?" I ask Grace.

"Yeah. It will be fun. What's my cabin?" Grace asks.

"Otai. Still remember where it is?" I ask.

"I think I'll remember." Grace chuckles.

"And Chance and Chase, you're both in Cabin Wasabi. I think you're dad should be able to show you where that is." I say.

Eddie and Grace head down the hill with Chance and Chase in tow. More people come to check in but it's a while before someone else we know comes.

Eventually the door opens and in comes Milton and Julie with three teenagers.

"Milton! Julie! I'm so glad you're here!" Kim says, running over to give them hugs.

I see them talking before they finally make it over to the table. Before they get there, Rudy and Joan also enter with their kids.

"Ahh! It's like a mini-family reunion!" Rudy says.

"This is the weirdest camp ever..." I hear Milton's blonde niece whisper to her sister.

"Sawyer and Penelope, right?" Kim asks. They both nod.

"You're both in Otai. Actually, Rose is your assistant counselor so I'm sure she could show you to the cabin." Kim says.

Sawyer and Penelope follow Rose out of the building down to the cabins. That just leaves Kim and I with Rudy, Joan, Milton, Julie, Asher, and Nathan.

Asher and Nathan are off to the side having a conversation.

"Hey guys! Why don't you come over here and get signed in." Julie says.

The boys walk over and get signed in. Both of them are in Wasabi. Everyone starts to head out, leaving just me and Kim in the dining hall.

"Is everyone checked in?" I ask Kim.

"Not yet. There's only 4 more and two of them happen to be your brother's kids." Kim replies.

"Of course." I say.

The doors open and I look over, expecting to see Jerry and his family. Instead two teens walk in. They both have blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. They're evening wearing matching bright, blue tracksuits.

"Hi. Are you here to check in?" Kim asks.

"Of course we are. Why else would we be here?" The blonde girl asks. Her brother laughs.

"Okay. Well what are your names?" I ask.

"Tara and Gerard Tobin." The boy says.

I choke on the water I was drinking and spit it out.

"As in Donna Tobin?" I ask through my coughs.

"Of course. She is our mother." Tara says.

The door opens before I can start my next sentence. In walks the one and only Martinez family, late like always.

"Hey Jack and Kim. Sorry we're late." Mika says. "Blame Jerry."

"Hey! It's wasn't all my fault." Jerry whines.

"Yes it was." Ellie says while brushing past him.

"Hey Ellie." I say.

"Hi Uncle Jack." She replies.

"Where's Levi?" Kim asks.

"Probably peeing in the bushes." Ellie says, bluntly.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Well you're in Otai. Why don't you show Tara where that is." I say.

Tara looks disgusted at the idea but goes with Ellie anyways. I'm about to send Gerard to Wasabi alone when Levi walks in.

"Hey Levi. Can you show Gerard where Wasabi is? You're both in the same cabin." I say.

"Whatever." Levi says and they both head out.

"Well that's everyone. I guess summer can officially begin at Karate Kamp." Kim says.

 **Nathan's POV**

Asher and I are down at the basketball court playing a quick game while everyone else gets settled in. The two of us met last summer at basketball camp. The same camp that I should be at now but instead I'm here.

"How's it been at Milton's?" I ask before shooting the ball and making it.

"Okay I guess. I mean they're nice and all but they don't have a basketball hoop." He says, shooting the ball and making it also.

I laugh. "That really sucks."

"They expect me to love karate and everything they do." Asher says.

"I know what you mean. My dad wants me to become so big sensei like him someday. He didn't even consider basketball camp this summer." I say.

"Same. It's kind of like we're forced to come here just because our parents did." Asher says.

I steal the ball from him and shoot it from the three-point line and easily make it.

"Hey. Did you see that?" Asher asks.

"What? That awesome shot." I say.

"No. That girl." He says, pointing to the top of the hill.

I see a girl running down the street. Her hair flows behind her as she sprints as fast as she can. Her dark green backpack goes back and forth as she continues to run. The chef, Eddie, runs out of the building, trying to chase her but has no luck. He's yelling at her to stop but she keeps going.

I wonder what she did? Did she steal something from him? Why? Is she a camper here?

But most of all I wonder

 _Who is she?_

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **And if you have any suggestions, just leave them in the reviews!**


	3. The Mystery Girl

**Here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks again to my reviewers!**

 _Maddyliza1234 and Jade: Thanks for the idea about Donna Tobin! I'm definitely trying to figure out when to put her in but she'll show up eventually. You'll also learn more about the mystery girl this chapter and I'm sure that you'll love her connection with Nathan!_

 _starships13, Kickfeaver, Guest: Thank you so much and I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

 _Guest: You'll just have to wait and see!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Rose Marie's POV**

"Time for cabin bonding!" Grace yells.

"Ugh. Do we have to?" Tara complains.

"Yes. My dad, Rudy, made his cabin do bonding at the beginning of their first summer together and now they're all best friends so we're doing bonding so you can be friends in 20 years." I say.

"What if we don't want to be friends in 20 years?" Sawyer asks in a snarky voice.

"Well too bad because we're bonding anyways." I say.

"I think you have a good hand on things over here. I'm going to go up to the dining hall to see if they need help with anything but I'll be back later." Grace says before exiting the cabin.

"So are you our counselor or is Grace?" Penelope asks.

"Technically Grace is but I'm a counselor-in-training so she's letting me be in charge of everything." I explain.

"But you're only like 18. Is that even allowed?" Sawyer says.

"Actually I'm 20. And it is allowed considering that my dad owns the camp." I say.

"Whatever." Sawyer says, rolling her eyes, and I can tell that she doesn't care at all.

I sigh and begin talking again. "Okay. Let's start with introductions. Your name, age, and a random fact about yourself. I'm Rose. As I already said, I'm 20 years old and I studied abroad in Australia this year."

"Lame." I hear Tara mutter under her breath.

"Well I think that's so cool. I want to study abroad when I'm in college. I really want to go to somewhere in Europe." Ellie says. "Anyways, I'll go next. My name is Ellie. I'm 16. Also, I'm fluent in three languages."

"Cool. Who wants to go next?" I ask.

"I will." Penelope volunteers. "I'm Penelope and I'm 15 years old. When I was 12, I started a club at my school that focuses on volunteer working and animal protection."

After Penelope went, there was an awkward silence for a few seconds. I break it and say, "Anyone else want to volunteer?"

"Fine I'll go. My name's Sawyer. I'm 15. I have a twin, obviously." She says, referring to Penelope.

"Tara, would you like to go?" I say.

"Not really, but I will. I'm Tara. I'm 15 and I have seven national gymnastic awards."

I clap my hands, and then say, "Awesome! That was a great start everyone! Now for the fun part!"

 **Jack's POV**

"Okay guys. Get over here. We're doing some cabin bonding." I say.

One of our counselors dropped out at the last minute and I now I'm stuck being the counselor for Wasabi because I was the only one who didn't have a son in the cabin.

"I'm Jack and I'll be your counselor this summer. I guess we'll start with introductions. Name, age and random fact. Sound good?" I say.

"What's your random fact?" One of the twins asks.

"Umm… I was in Wasabi when I was your age." I say, trying to come up with something.

"My dad said that you stole his girlfriend and that's why we have to do cabin bonding." Levi says.

"Not the point. Why don't introduce yourself?" I say.

"Fine. I'm Levi. 15 years old. And for my random fact: My uncle kissed my dad's girlfriend when they were sixteen and then got punched in the face and that's why we have to do cabin bonding." Levi says.

All of the guys laugh.

"Thanks Levi. Great example." I say sarcastically. "Moving on. Who's next?"

"I'll go!" The twins say in unison. "I'm Chance." "And I'm Chase." "We're 15 years old." "And we record movies and videos and stuff like that." They say, going back and forth.

"Okay. Next? What about you Gerard?" I ask.

"Well I'm Gerard. I'm 15 years old and I've never lost a karate tournament." He says.

"Impressive. Which one of you two is next?" I ask, referring to Nathan and Asher.

"I'll go." Asher says. "My name is Asher and I'm 16. I'm a straight A student and an All-State basketball player."

I look at Nathan.

"I'm Nathan. I'm also 16 and an All-State basketball player. I got invited to High Flyers, which is a basketball camp, so I should be there, not here."

I sigh and say, "Way to end on a happy note Nate. Okay, moving on. Let's go outside."

 **Ellie's POV**

"Let's go girls! We're almost there." Rose says as she leads us through the woods.

"I think she said that five minutes ago." Penelope says next to me.

I laugh. "She really wants us to bond."

"Good luck with that. I already know Sawyer pretty well and I'm pretty sure Tara wants nothing to do with any of us." Penelope says, referencing Tara who is walking along in the back of the group.

"Oooo. Look up there!" Sawyer says, coming up from behind us.

"What?" Penelope asks.

"Up there! You see those boys." Sawyer says, pointing out a group of boys standing further up the trail. They look like they are also being forced into cabin bonding.

"Oh. That's the Wasabi cabin. See, there's Chance." Penelope points out to Sawyer.

"Ooo who's Chance?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"He's just a friend. We've been best friends since we were little kids. That's him and his twin brother Chase up there." Penelope says, pointing out the twins in the group.

"They're weird." Sawyer says.

"They are not. They're just... different." Penelope says.

I laugh. "They look nice. My brother Levi is also in that cabin. He's the one with the blue streak in his hair."

"Cool. Our brother Asher is also in that cabin. He's the tall one with blonde hair, next to your brother."

"Not the one in the tracksuit, right?" I say.

They laugh. "Jeans."

"Got it." I say.

"Come on girls! We're almost to the obstacle course." Rose yells from the front of our small group.

We walk past the boys who look bored out of their minds. Chance and Chase turn around and video tape us as we walk past. Penelope waves and Sawyer just glares at them.

My eyes catch Asher's. He has a really cute smile. His friend, the other tall one with brownish hair, whispers something in his ear and Asher jabs him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Guys! Turn around!" Their counselor yells, causing them all to flip around again.

We continue to walk before we arrive at an obstacle course.

"Who's ready for more team bonding?!" Rose squeals.

 **Nathan's POV**

Jack is cool in all but this team bonding sucks. Out of my entire cabin, I only like two of the other boys. Asher and I have been friends since last year and we have a lot in common. Levi seems cool and he's pretty funny. But Chase and Chance are a little weird and they're always videotaping everything. Then there's Gerard who looks like he wants to kill us all.

Jack's is talking about team work or something like that when Asher nudges me with his elbow.

"Look. It's that girl from this morning." He whispers to me.

I look up the road that's just through the tree line in front of us. Asher's right, the same girl who was running from Eddie this morning is doing it again. She's sprinting down the street, her green backpack flopping back and forth as Eddie yells behind her, shaking his rolling pin in the air.

"Cover for me." I whisper to Asher before taking of sprinting.

I go after her, running as fast as possible. I hear Jack yelling behind me, telling me to "Get back here" but I keep running towards her. She's looking behind her as I run towards her. She's not looking but she runs right into me and falls down.

"Are you okay?" I ask, offering my hand to help her up.

She takes my hand and I help her up. As soon as she's standing, she takes off again. I start to chase after her.

"Wait up!" I yell.

I run up to her and grab her arm.

"What do you want?" She asks.

She looks even prettier in person. Her red hair glows in the sun.

"I'm Nathan. What's your name?" I say.

"Brooke. Are you happy now?" She says.

"Hi Brooke. Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"No. Can I go now?" She says, trying to tug her arm away.

"How about I ask you question and you get to ask me one. The answers have to be completely honest" I say.

"Fine." She says, looking irritated.

"Why did you steal food from the kitchen?" I ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says defensively.

"I saw you running from Eddie this morning. And I just saw you do it again. Obviously you're running from something. If you're hungry, I'm sure someone here can help you. I'll help you." I say.

"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me. So why don't you just leave me alone and run back to your little camp." She says.

"I just want to help you. I won't get you into trouble. I promise." I say, pleading with her.

"Nathan! What the heck!" I hear Jack yell. He comes out of the woods and walks towards us. "Who is this?" He asks. "Wait, aren't you the girl who keeps stealing from us?!"

"Way to keep your promise..." Brooke says.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **What do you think will happen to Brooke? What's her story? Your suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

 **And as always, please follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. More of a Basketball Guy

**Thanks for reading! Here's another chapter!**

 **Also, thanks to my amazing reviewers! You should go read their stories if they have one!**

 _starships 13 and Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!_

 _Jade and Kickfeaver: Brooke will definitely become a big part of the story and this chapter! I'm glad you like her so far and I'm sure you'll like her even more as the story continues. Thanks for your reviews!_

 _Guest: Thanks for the suggestion but that's not really my style. Sorry! Thanks anyways for the review!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Previously on Princess of the Camp...**

 _"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me. So why don't you just leave me alone and run back to your little camp." She says._

 _"I just want to help you. I won't get you into trouble. I promise." I say, pleading with her._

 _"Nathan! What the heck!" I hear Jack yell. He comes out of the woods and walks towards us. "Who is this?" He asks. "Wait, aren't you the girl who keeps stealing from us?!"_

 _"Way to keep your promise..." Brooke says._

 **Nathan's POV**

My hand is still grasped onto Brooke's arm. Jack's standing feet away from us and he looks ready to kill us both.

"Office. Now." He says, breaking the silence.

"I'm not even a camper here. I'm pretty sure you can't send me to the office." Brooke says.

"Okay. It's either that or I call the police." Jack says, giving her an option.

"Office it is. Lead the way." Brooke says.

I don't understand how she can be so confident. She just got busted for stealing by the man running the camp she stole from.

"Sorry. I didn't think that this would happen." I say as I walk besides Brooke.

"It's cool. This is nothing compared to the trouble I've been in before." Brooke says.

"You never got to ask me your question." I say.

"What?" She asks.

"You know. I said you could ask me any question if I got to ask you one. I asked mine, now it's your turn." I explain.

"I think I'll save mine for later if that's okay." She says.

"Why?" I ask. "Don't you want to know my deepest, darkest secrets?" I say sarcastically.

She laughs. "Maybe later. I feel like I already know everything I need to know about you."

"Really? You only know my name." I say.

"Yeah but you're kind of an open book. So your name's Nathan. But I also know that you go to a karate camp and you look pretty athletic so you're probably really good at karate and it's kind of you're thing. Also, you look like you're 16. I'm a right?" She says.

"You got the name and age but not so much with all the karate stuff. I'm more of a basketball guy." I say.

"Wow. I could have sworn you were a karate guy." She says jokingly.

"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me." I joke back, referencing her line from earlier.

She laughs and elbows me in the side. "You seem like a good person Nathan..."

"Gillespie. That's my last name." I say, finishing her sentence.

"You're a good person Nathan Gillespie." She says.

"You're not to bad either Brooke..." I start to say.

"Walker. That's my last name." She says.

"You're a good person Brooke Walker." I finish.

"Not as good as you think. You'd be surprised by how many things I've screwed up. My life definitely has not been as perfect as your's." She says.

"My life is far from perfect. Anyways, I think we have a lot more in common than you imagine." I say.

"I hope you're right." She says.

"Here we are. Why don't you grab a seat right there." Jack says, interrupting our conversation We've arrived at the dining hall where the main office is located. They only people up here are Kim and Milton.

Milton wheels out of the room, leaving Jack and Kim to deal with us alone.

 **Brooke's POV**

"Nathan." Jack says, breaking the awkward silence. "Why don't you head back to the cabin? You're not in trouble."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here." Nathan says.

"Go." Jack says, pointing at the door.

"I guess that's my cue to go." Nathan whispers, only loud enough for me to hear.

Nathan gets up and leaves, closing the door behind himself.

"I heard you tell Nathan that you're name is Brooke Walker. Is that right?" Jack asks.

"Yeah. That's my name, don't wear it out." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm Jack which I'm sure Nate already told you. This is my wife Kim and were running the camp this summer." Jack says.

I nod, not really knowing what to say.

"Why would you steal food from us?" Kim asks.

"Don't worry. You're not the only place I steal from." I say.

"Why would you steal at all?" Kim asks.

"This might be hard for people like you to understand but it's not exactly easy to get food when you're poor." I say.

"Brooke, we want to help you." Jack says.

"I'm not a charity case." I say.

"And we understand that. We just want to offer you and your family some help if you're willing to take it." Kim says.

"I don't have a family. It's just me." I say.

"Where do you live then? You have to have someone." Jack says.

"I have a foster family but they suck and they don't even notice when I'm gone." I say, trying to fight back tears.

Kim comes and sits next to me on the couch, wrapping her arm around me.

"I'm sorry. But everything's going to be okay. Why don't you stay here? We have an opening in one of our cabins. You can be a camper here and we're here whenever you need us." Kim says.

"I don't know. I could never afford it." I say.

"For free. We just want you to be safe and happy." Kim says.

"Are you sure?" I ask, not wanting to be a burden.

"Of course. I was in foster care when I was your age and it really helped to be here, no care in the world." Jack says.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I say before hugging Kim.

"I'll show you to your cabin. We can drive to your house later and get your stuff." Jack says.

We exit the office and head out of the dining hall. As soon as we open the door, I hear a noise from my left side. I look over and see Nathan getting up off the ground.

"Did you wait out here?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus, I promised that you wouldn't get into trouble."

I laugh. "Well don't worry. I'm not in trouble. You're actually looking at the newest camper at Karate Kamp."

"That's great! That means I can annoy you all summer." He says.

I elbow him in the stomach.

"Do you even know how to do karate?" He asks jokingly.

"No but neither do you." I say.

"I know how to do karate." He says confused.

"I thought you were more of a basketball guy." I say and he laughs.

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will have more of the other campers but I just wanted to take a chapter to introduce Brooke and have her and Nathan interact.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	5. Dare You to Ask

**Thanks for reading and here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks to the reviewers on my fourth chapter. Here's a quick shout-out to you!**

 _Kickfeaver, starships13, Jade, and Maddyliza1234: Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions! Also, thank you for reviewing on every chapter so far! It really means alot to me!_

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Ellie's POV**

It's dark outside and we're all getting ready to go to bed when we hear a knock on the door. Rose goes over and opens the door but we're all close enough to hear the conversation.

"Hey Jack. What's going on?" Rose says.

"Sorry it's so late but is Grace here?" He asks.

"No. She's staying up in the main lodge at night with Eddie. Why? Do you need her?" Rose asks.

"Not exactly but I have another camper for you. All of the other cabins were full so I thought she could be in yours." Jack says.

"Oh yeah. That's great! The more the merrier!" Rose says enthusiastically.

The door opens farther and in walks a girl with red hair and a dark green backpack.

"Hi. I'm Rose and I'll be your assistant counselor and these are your new cabin mates!" Rose says, introducing herself.

"Hi. I'm Brooke." The new girl says.

"And how old are you Brooke?" Rose asks.

"16." She replies.

"Finally! Someone who's not 15." I say, happy not to be the only 16 year old in the cabin anymore.

Brooke laughs nervously.

"Oh. I'm Ellie by the way." I say.

All of the other girls introduce themselves and we get settled in for the night. Brooke and I are sharing the bunk bed in the corner and we get to talking before going to bed.

"So what belt are you?" I ask.

"What?" She asks.

"You know. Karate belt?" I explain.

"What's the first one because I've never done karate in my life." Brooke says.

"Well it's white but that's cool. Why'd you come to a karate camp then?" I ask.

"Oh I didn't choose to. Jack kind of just forced me to after I stole from the kitchen a couple of times and he caught me." She says.

"That's cool I guess." I say, not knowing how to respond.

Brooke laughs. "Sorry that sounds really weird."

I laugh too. "It's okay. We're all a little weird."

After a moment of silence, Brooke starts again.

"So what do you know about Nathan?" She asks.

"Nathan Gillespie? All I know is that he's in Wasabi and he's friends with Asher. He's probably about our age if I had to guess. Oh, and he's Rose's younger brother. Why?" I say.

"No reason. He's just the only other person I've met so far." She says. "What about this Asher boy?"

"Penelope and Sawyer's older brother. They said he likes basketball and that he's 16. He's also not too bad looking if you ask me." I say and Brooke laughs.

 **Next Day - Nathan's POV**

Asher, Levi, Gerard and I are walking over to the archery area for our first activity. As soon as we get there, Gerard heads over to a girl in a tracksuit very similar to his. They look a lot alike so I would guess that they're twins. I don't recognize anyone else except the archery leader.

Her hair is up in a high ponytail and she has the biggest smile on her face like always. Even though Rose is my sister, you can tell we're adopted. She's too peppy to be biologically related to me.

Asher leans over a whispers in my ear. "Dude she's hot." He says, in reference to Rose who is starting to explain how archery works.

"Dude she's my sister." I say, somewhat seriously.

"That's not what I meant. You know, like it's hot out and so she's probably hot. I was just, like, stating the temperature and..." He stutters.

"Just shut up already. You're making yourself look like a bigger idiot." I say, laughing.

Rose finishes explaining archery to us and we work on it, shooting arrows at the target for a little while. Gerard's sister, who's name I learned is Tara, has been driving us all insane. She's really good at this whole archery thing but she's extremely bossy, trying to tell us all what to do.

As the activity begins to wrap up, Rose tells us not to go anywhere because she has an announcement to make.

Once we're all quiet, Rose starts talking. "I have some very exciting news for you guys and I'm sure you're all going to love it!"

"Just get on with it already." Tara says in a snarky voice.

I look at her and chuckle a little. She might actually be crazy.

"Well anyways. This Friday is the annual summer kick-off dance! So get excited and feel free to find dates!" Rose says in an exciting manner.

Rose then dismisses us to go enjoy our free time before dinner.

Asher and I are walking together when Levi runs up and walks with us.

"Hey Levi. I dare you to ask Tara to the dance." Asher says.

"You mean the crazy blonde one?" He asks.

"Yeah. The Gerard-clone." Asher says.

"Deal. I mean, as long as Gerard hasn't asked her already." Levi jokes. "What about you guys? You are you asking?" He asks.

As soon as he asks, I see Brooke and another girl who I remember from yesterday walking up ahead.

"I think I know." I say.

We walk over to the two girls.

"Hey Brooke. This is Levi and Asher." I say, introducing my friends.

"Oh hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Brooke and you guys probably already know Ellie." She says.

"Nice to officially meet you Ellie." Asher says, shaking her hand like an idiot but she smiles anyways.

"So I was wondering, would you like to go with me to this dance on Friday?" I ask Brooke.

"I would love to. That sounds like a lot of fun." She says, smiling.

The silence is almost deafening before Ellie speaks up.

"Well. Is there something you want to ask me?" She says to Asher.

"What? Oh, you mean about the dance? Yeah. Ellie, do want to go to the dance with me?" Asher asks after being pulled back to reality.

"Yes you dork." Ellie says playfully. "What about you, Le? Is there a special girl you're thinking of asking?" Ellie asks her younger brother.

"Special? She's something like that." Levi says and Asher and I laugh.

 **Levi's POV**

I've been looking for Tara forever so I can win this dare. She's probably off killing puppies or eating children's dreams for dinner.

I'm about to give up when I see her bright blue tracksuit up ahead. I run over just to notice that she's standing with Gerard.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I say.

"And who would you be?" Tara says.

"Well I'm Levi. I'm actually in Gerard's cabin. He's probably told you about me. I'm the funny one." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"No actually I didn't say anything about you. I don't particularly like you." Gerard says.

Well that's a little rude. Maybe they like to eat those dreams of children together.

"Okay then, moving on. Tara, would you like to go to the dance with me on Friday?" I ask.

They both start laughing.

"Oh wait. You're serious?" She says.

"Uh yeah." I say.

"Why would someone as lowly as you want to go to a function with someone in such high standing as me?" She asks.

"Uh... 'cause you're hot. And I'm hot. So why not?" I say, trying to come up with something on the hot.

"This might be the most pathetic encounter I have ever witnessed in my life." She says. "But I'll go with you. Just consider it a form of charity."

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **The next chapter will focus on the dance and will have plenty of drama!**

 **Have suggestions? Just leave them in the reviews and I promise to look them over and try to fit them in the story!**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	6. The Risks We Dare to Take

**Here's Chapter 6 for you!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers!**

 _Jade, Kickfeaver and BearKick15: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!_

 _Maddyliza1234: Thanks for the suggestions. I will definitely incorporate them into the story at some point. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_

 _Guest: Thanks for the suggestion about Jack and Kim. I'm actually going to have a lot about them in this chapter so thanks for giving me the idea. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Jack's POV**

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just let me stop by the kitchen to make sure Eddie has all of the food ready for tonight." Kim says.

"The dance will go fine. Don't worry." I say, trying to ease Kim's nerves.

"It better." She says as she speed walks to the kitchen.

"Hey. It will be better than our first dance. I mean as long as no one gets shot." I jokingly say in reference to the dance where Rudy was shot by a Black Dragon the first summer I came to camp.

"That was not a fun experience." Rudy says from behind me.

I laugh and turn around. "Hey Rudy. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Where are you going anyways?" Rudy asks.

"Kim and I are going to take Brooke to her foster home to pick up more of her stuff. It shouldn't take long but we thought you could help get ready for the dance tonight." I explain to Rudy.

"Sure. Sounds boring but I guess I can to it." Rudy says.

"Thanks." I say. "Kim, are you ready yet? Brooke's waiting."

"Coming!" She yells from the kitchen.

She runs out with a cupcake in her hand.

"Does this taste good?" She asks before shoving it on my face, leaving frosting on my nose.

Kim laughs.

"Delicious." I say and laugh.

Kim wipes the frosting off of my nose with her finger and lays a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Sorry to break up the PDA-fest but can we go now? I'd kind of like to be back before the dance." Brooke says from across the room where she's been sitting for the last 15 minutes.

"Yes. Let's go." I say, grabbing the car keys of the table.

"Finally." Brooke says while she stands up.

The three of us get in the car and drive to a nice looking house.

"This is a nice house." Kim says.

"If only they were nice people..." Brooke says.

"At least you get to stay at camp for the summer. That will be a nice break from them." I say.

"I guess." Brooke says.

"Do you want us to come in with you?" Kim asks.

"No it's fine. I'll just run in and grab some stuff. They probably won't even notice me." Brooke says, opening the car door.

"Okay. Be careful and come get us if you need anything." Kim says.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Brooke says before closing the car door and walking up the pathway to the house. She walks in the front door and closes the door behind herself, escaping from our view.

Kim and I begin talking about the dance and other things we need to get done before tonight when Kim stops the conversation.

"What was that?" She asks.

"What was what?" I ask as Kim mutes the radio in the car.

"Did you hear that?" Kim asks.

"No. What are you talking about?" I ask her.

That's when I hear a scream coming from the house.

"That." Kim says, pushing open her door and getting out of the car.

I open my door and run with Kim to the house, not even stopping to close the car door. We get to the door but it's locked. I jiggle the door knob with no luck. The screams still come from within the house.

"Stand back." I say to Kim.

She moves back a couple of steps and I kick open the door. It swings open and I see a man holding Brooke against the wall, his hands around her throat.

My instincts kick in and I run up to the man.

"Let go of her!" I yell, grabbing his arms, trying to pull him off of Brooke.

His gip only loosens slightly. That's when I punch him in the face, knocking him to the ground and unconscious. For the first time, I see his face. His black hair is shaggy and is covering parts of his face. Red blood trickles out of his nose.

I turn to see Kim with her arms engulfing Brooke in a hug. Brooke's mascara runs down her face with the tears.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Brooke nods her head. "I will be."

"Let's go home." Kim says, her arm still wrapped around Brooke.

 **Asher's POV**

"Hey Asher, do you think you could help me with this?" I hear a voice call from behind me in the dining hall.

I turn around to see my uncle Milton in his wheelchair, trying to hang something up. "Let me get that." I say, hanging the streamer up for him.

"So how's the karate going?" Uncle Milton asks me.

"Really good. I'm really enjoying being here. Thanks for bringing us." I say politely.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you like it. Your mom would be so proud of you. She loved karate and she would be glad to see that it's still your favorite sport." He says.

"Yeah." I say. "Is there anything else you need help with?" I say, trying to change the topic.

"Actually there is. There's more decorations down in the storage shed. Rose can show you where it is." Milton says, pointing to Rose.

I walk over to her. "Milton said you could show me where the storage shed is."

"Oh yeah. It's just down the hill. I'll take you there." Rose says.

"Thanks." I reply. "So is this your first year being a counselor?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. I used to come to camp here when I was in high school and I always wanted to be a counselor so it's kind of like a dream come true. What about you? Is this your first time at camp?" Rose says.

"Yeah. I went to a basketball camp last summer." I say.

"Oh yeah. You and Nathan went to the same camp. So why the change to karate? Do you like it more than basketball?" Rose asks me.

"No. Basketball is still my favorite but my uncle just kind of assumed karate was. He wants me to be just like him." I explain.

"High expectations?" She says.

"Very. I'm supposed to get straight A's, love karate, and never break the rules but in reality I more of a straight B's kind of guy who loves basketball." I say.

"What about never breaking the rules? Fall short of that expectation too?" She asks.

"Surprisingly not. I mean, breaking the rules sounds fun and all but it would destroy my uncle if I screwed something up." I tell her.

"I think sometimes everyone needs to take a risk. You need to be spontaneous and don't worry about the consequences." Rose says to me.

"That's easy for you. You don't have a life full of expectations." I say.

"Everyone has expectations put in place for them but that's what other people want you to be. I think what matters is that you live up to the expectations that you set for yourself. Just promise me you'll take a risk this summer?" She says.

"Deal. I'll take at least one risk this summer." I promise.

"Good! What are you planning to do?" Rose asks me.

"This." And with that I kiss her, defying all rules, falling short of all expectations, and taking the biggest risk possible.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, and follow! Your suggestions are greatly appreciated and considered. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Brutally and Truthfully Honest

**Thanks again for reading! It means a lot to me!**

 **Also, thank you so much to my reviewers, Maddyliza1234, starships13 and Kickfeaver! You are amazing and thank you for taking the time to write a review! It means so much to me and really makes me want to keep writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 _Last Time on Princess of the Camp..._

 _Just promise me you'll take a risk this summer?" She says._

 _"Deal. I'll take at least one risk this summer." I promise._

 _"Good! What are you planning to do?" Rose asks me._

 _"This." And with that I kiss her, defying all rules, falling short of all expectations, and taking the biggest risk possible._

 **Rose's POV**

The sound of my hand slapping his cheek echoes through the air and I instantly regret it.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you. Are you okay?" I ask.

He laughs it off. "It's fine. I kind of deserved it. Anyways, you don't hit that hard."

"So should we talk about... you know...that." I say, trying to avoid the word kiss.

"Yeah. I just..." Asher starts but is cut off by a rustling in the bush nearby.

Gerard appears from behind the bush. "What are you two losers doing? You're supposed to be helping set up the dance."

"Yeah. Um we were just grabbing something. We'll be right back up." I say.

"Whatever" Gerard says with a scowl and then begins to pull decorations out of the shed.

I pull Asher aside and say quietly, "We should probably get back to work."

"Um yeah. Of course." Asher says and with that we completely avoid the topic of kissing.

 **That Night - Levi's POV**

"You look nice." I say to Tara as we enter the dance.

"I always look like this." Tara says snarkily.

"Well then you always look nice." I say somewhat truthfully, and I can see her blush out of the corner of my eye. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah." She says.

I grab her hand and lead her out to the dance floor where the other couples are gathered and we begin to dance.

"So how long have you been doing karate?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"My entire life. Both of my parents love karate and they put me in it when I was little and it just kind of stuck." Tara says.

"I know what you mean. Both of my parents went here for camp when they were our age so I grew up around karate. Did your parents go here?" I ask.

"My mom did for two years. Actually, can I tell you a secret about that?" She says.

"Yeah." I reply, more interested in the conversation now.

"But you can't tell anyone. Promise?" She pleads.

"I promise. It will just be between you and me." I say.

"Well when my mom was here her second summer, she was pregnant." Tara begins.

"Wait. How does that work? I mean, like how can you be pregnant and go to a karate camp? Isn't that dangerous or something?" I say, confused.

"Probably, but that's not the point of the story. Anyways, she gave birth to a daughter at the end of the summer." She continues.

"Okay." I say.

"And now that daughter is a counselor here. Well, an assistant counselor technically." Tara says, continuing her story.

The pieces of the puzzle start to fit together. "Wait, do you mean Rose?" I ask.

"Yeah." Tara confirms.

"So she's your sister?" I ask.

"Half-sister." Tara corrects me.

"Same mom. Different dad." I say.

"Exactly. And you'll never guess who her dad is." Tara says playfully.

"Who?" I ask, desperately wanting to know more.

"I'm not going to tell you." Tara says defensively.

"You have to tell me. You just started this whole scandalous story. You have to finish it." I say.

"Jack Brewer." She says.

"My uncle? No way. He was dating Kim both summers." I deny.

"Just because they were dating doesn't mean they're weren't seeing other people." Tara says, intriguing me more.

"Both of them were sleeping around?" I say.

"Not exactly. Only once each." Tara says.

Ha. Only once each. Because that's completely normal. "Kim?" I ask.

"Jerry Martinez." She says.

I choke. "My dad?" I spit out.

"Yeah. That's the one." She says, satisfied.

"My dad and my aunt..." I say, shocked.

"Yeah. It's a little disgusting..." Tara says.

"Extremely disgusting. Your mom tells you some interesting stories. My parents never told me any of this." I say, shaking my head.

"Probably because it's all about them." Tara says and laughs.

I laugh also. "So why did you tell me all of this?"

"I thought you deserved to know." She says and for once she actually sounds sincere about something.

"Because it's about my family?" I ask.

"Because everyone deserves to know the truth, even when it's brutal. Especially when it's your truth. You deserve to know about it before anyone else." Tara says.

"So you're being honest with me." I confirm.

"Yeah. And I hope you'll always be honest with me." She says.

"I will." I say and for once I feel like I've made a promise that I will always keep.

 **Nathan's POV**

"So where were you today?" I ask Brooke as we dance in the middle of the dining hall.

"Oh. I just went to get some of my stuff from my foster home. Nothing too exciting." Brooke says.

"But you got to see your family. That must have been nice." I say.

"I guess but they're not really my family. We don't talk much." She says.

"I'm sorry." I say, feeling bad about mentioning it.

"Hey It's fine. I'm just glad that I have an amazing friend." She says as she smiles.

 _If only we were more than friends..._

"Me too." I say as we laugh.

"So I was thinking and we need to find a way to set up Asher and Ellie. They would be so cute together." Brooke says.

 _So you want you're best friend to date mine but you don't want to date me..._

"Okay. So get our best friends to date?" I say.

"Yeah. There's this place I used to go when I was little. It's just down the road. Maybe the four of us could sneak out of camp sometime and go there." She suggests.

"Sure. That sound like a lot of fun. I'll talk Asher into it. He's a little bit of a rule follower but I'm sure I can pressure it into it." I say.

"Good. I'll talk to Ellie but she'll totally be for it. She loves an adventure." Brooke says.

"What about you Brooke Walker? Want to go on an adventure?" I ask.

"You mean right now?" She asks.

"Why not? No time like the present." I say, trying to convince her to come with me.

"You're crazy Nathan." She says while she laughs.

"Is that a yes?" I ask.

She nods her head. "Yes. I'll go on an adventure with you."

I take her hand and lead her out of the dining hall where the dance is being held. It's dark outside but the moon is full and the stars are shining bright above us. We make our way towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asks.

"Do you trust me?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

"Up." I say.

"Up?" She repeats confused.

"Just trust me. You'll love it." I say. "Just follow me."

I begin to climb the tall tree next to us. My basketball shoes grip the bark and I pull myself up to the next branch. I lean down and offer my hand to Brooke. She grabs it and I pull her up into the oak tree. We continue to climb up the tree until we reach one of the higher branches.

"It's beautiful Nate." Brooke says as she looks around.

The branch we're sitting on sits above the tree line. We can see the entire camp from where we're sitting. The dining hall, the cabins, and even the small island in the middle of the lake.

"Look up. It's the best part." I say and Brooke looks up at the immense sky above us. Stars fill the sky and the bright moon shines above us.

"It's amazing." She says.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." I say.

"Nathan..." She starts.

I lean in to kiss her but she pulls away.

"I can't." Brooke says as she starts to climb down the tree.

"Brooke. Wait up. I'm sorry." I say, trying to stop her.

She gets to the lowest branch and jumps out of the tree and I follow her.

"Brooke. Please wait. Can we just talk?" I plead.

She doesn't even turn around. She just leaves me standing in the dark all alone.

 **Tara's POV**

I find Gerard standing by the punch bowl in between songs.

"Hi Gerard. How's the dance going?" I ask.

"You mean how is the plan going?" He says, trying to correct me.

"Pretty much." I say. "Mom and Dad sent us here to ruin the summer for everyone so I figured I should see how that's going."

"Well I'm holding up my end of the plan. What about you? Lying and sneaking your way into people's lives just so you can turn around and destroy them?" Gerard says.

"Oh no. I'm being brutally and truthfully honest."

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update soon but I'm working the rest of this week so it might be this weekend before I'm able to update again.**

 **Once again, please follow, favorite, and review. It is greatly appreciated!**


	8. A World Full of Grey

**Hope you're ready for chapter 8 because here it is!**

 **Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers!**

 _Jade and starships13: Thank you so much for your support! I love that you take the time to review on every chapter! It really means a lot to me!_

 _Kickfeaver and Maddyliza1234: Thank you for reviewing once again! It means a lot to me that you review on every chapter! Also, thanks for your suggestions! I'm working them into the plot!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Brooke's POV**

I'm lying on the top bunk, just staring at the ceiling. How could I just walk away? He tried to kiss me and I stopped him. How could I be so stupid? He actually cares about me. He wanted to kiss me and I just walked away without telling him why. I left him standing there like an idiot.

 **Nathan's POV**

I'm lying on the top bunk, just staring at the ceiling. I can't believe that she just walked away. It's all my fault. I rushed into it and I should have known that she wasn't ready yet. I mean, we just met a week ago. I shouldn't have expected her to kiss me back. I kind of understand why she left me standing there like an idiot.

 **Brooke's POV**

I have to talk to him.

I look around the cabin and notice that everyone is sound asleep. I slowly climb down the ladder on the side of the bunk, trying not to make a sound. The bed creaks and I stop. I look around the room again. Everyone is still sleeping. My feet hit the cold floor and I slowly make my way to the door. I undo the lock and try to open the door without making a sound. The door creaks a little but everyone remains asleep. I make my way outside and slowly close the door behind myself.

It's cold and dark outside. The stars still shine above like they did a couple of hours ago when Nathan and I were up in the giant oak tree.

I make my way to the Wasabi cabin and quietly knock on the door. I don't really care about anyone waking up considering that they don't have a counselor in their cabin at night since Jack sleeps in the main building with Kim.

No one answers. I knock again. The wind is blowing and I'm getting cold standing here in my black tank top and shorts.

I hear footsteps coming. I can hear the lock come undone and the door begins to open. It's Nathan. He's wearing sweatpants, but he's shirtless.

"Hi." I whisper

Nathan comes outside and closes the door quietly behind himself.

"What are you doing here? It's three in the morning and it's freezing outside." He whispers back.

"I know but I had to talk to you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left earlier. You just caught me off guard." I whisper.

"You don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you." Nathan whispers.

"Yes I do. I just had a bad day and I kind of freaked out when you tried to kiss me. I'm not good at trusting people and I thought I couldn't trust you but I was wrong. You're the only person I feel like I can always trust." I say quietly.

"And I want to be someone you can trust. But that doesn't mean I can just come out of nowhere and try to kiss you." Nathan whispers back to me.

"But I want you to kiss me." I whisper.

"Really?" He says in a normal voice.

"Shhh. People are sleeping in there!" I whisper, covering my lips with a finger. "Yes."

He smiles before his lips hit mine and sparks fly.

 **Two Days Later - Asher's POV**

"I'll catch up with you guys at breakfast." Nathan says. Our entire cabin is walking up to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Probably to go make out with Brooke." Levi jokes.

"Haha. Funny. But no. I have to do something but I'll catch up with you guys in a couple minutes." Nathan says before running off.

The rest of us walk into the dining hall, grab our breakfast, and take a seat at our assigned table. Each cabin has their own table and our's is located right in the center of the room.

Nathan's back now and him, Levi, and I are talking about sports or something when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Ellie standing behind me.

"Did you hear about Rose?" She asks quickly.

Her question gets the entire table's attention.

"What about her?" Nathan asks, concerned about his older sister.

"Well I've heard people talking about who her real parents are and I think she's having a panic attack." Ellie says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well Jack's her dad and Gerard's mom is her mom." She says, pointing to Gerard.

"Who told you that?" Levi asks, somewhat harshly.

"Tara." Ellie says.

"Of course." I hear Levi mutter under his breath.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asks.

"Not really. I think she's overwhelmed by the whole thing. Everyone's talking about it." Ellie says.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Nathan says before getting up and leaving.

"Well other than that news, what else is going on?" Ellie says, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. Except for Nathan and Brooke but you probably already know about that." Levi says.

"Yeah. I'm happy for them. They make a good couple." Ellie says. "Do you guys want to do something sometime?"

"What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking that Brooke, Nathan, you two, and me could sneak out of camp and go do something spontaneous and fun sometime." Ellie says.

"Sure." Levi says.

"Why not." I agree.

"Awesome! I'll come up with something and then I'll tell you guys. See you later." Ellie says before running off.

"Bye Ellie." Levi and I say in unison.

 _Ellie is so spontaneous and positive and just fun. Exactly how Rose said I should be..._

 **Time Skip to that Evening - Still Asher's POV**

I see Rose sitting alone on the shore of the lake. No one is around so I go down to talk to her.

"Hey Rose. How are you?" I ask, sitting down next to her on the sand.

"Honestly, pretty awful. I had no idea that Jack was my dad or that I had two half siblings. I mean, Jack was like my uncle growing up. It sucks knowing that he hid this from me for 21 years. Plus, it was always me and Nate. I don't want another brother or sister, especially Tara and Gerard." Rose vents to me.

"I'm sorry. That really does suck. If it makes you feel better, I don't live with my parents. My mom died of cancer and my dad became a depressed alcoholic who couldn't take care of three kids." I say.

"Parents can be awful." Rose says.

"But you have amazing parents. You have Rudy and Joan and they've always been your mom and dad. This doesn't change that. And I live with my aunt and uncle now and they're pretty great too and it's nice getting to know them." I tell Rose.

"I guess you're right but I wish someone would have told me." She says.

"They were probably just doing what they thought was best." I say.

"Maybe." Rose says as she stares out at the lake. The sun is setting and the sky is filled with pink and orange.

We sit in silent, watching the sun slowly disappear.

"Thanks for talking to me." Rose says, breaking the silence.

"Of course. I felt like I kind of owed it to you considering that the last time we talked I kind of took a stupid risk." I say.

"It wasn't stupid." Rose says.

"Yes it was. I'm 16. You're 21. That's a five year gap." I argue.

"So? Age is just a number. You get me more than anyone else. I feel, I don't know... comfortable and confident around you. Everything is just natural." Rose says.

"Just because it's natural doesn't mean that it's right." I say.

"But who decides if it's right or wrong? People act like everything is so black and white but in reality the world is just a giant pool of grey." Rose says.

"But this isn't right." I argue.

"But it isn't wrong." Rose says.

"So you're willing to take a risk and be with me? Even if it could cost you everything?" I ask.

"Especially if it could cost me everything. That's what a risk is. Putting everything out there in hopes that you get something better in return." Rose says.

"And I'm really the risk you want to take?" I ask.

"Yes." She nods before leaning in and kissing me.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will contain plenty of Kick, I promise!**

 **And as always, please favorite, follow, and review!**


	9. Building a Life Worth Living

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I don't really have an excuse but I wasn't really in the writing mood. Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers! I love reading your reviews and they really make me want to write so thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Kim's POV**

"Hey Jack. I want to talk to you about something." I say from the bedroom. Jack is in the bathroom right across the hall.

"Sure. What is it?" He asks as he walks into the room.

"Well after everything that happened with Brooke the other day, I was just thinking that there has to be something we can do to help her." I explain.

"Of course. I'm sure we can report the incident and then they'll place her in another foster home." Jack says.

"I know but what if she gets put in another bad home?" I tell Jack. "I just want her to be in a good place where she can be happy. She deserves a real family that loves her."

"She's going to be here all summer so we have time to find a good family for her. I promise that she'll go somewhere good at the end of the summer." Jack reassures me.

"What if she came home with us?" I ask, catching Jack off guard.

"What? Like we would foster her?" He says in a confused manner.

"For a little bit. We would have to get licenses but I think it would be a really good fit. And if it is, we could adopt her since we can't have children. Maybe she would be like our own child." I explain to Jack.

"Kim that's a big responsibility. Are you sure you want to?" Jack questions me.

"Yes. I want to be like a mom to her and I want you to be like a dad to her." I say.

"We'll talk to her but I guess we're going to try to become parents." Jack agrees and smiles cross both of our faces.

 **Levi's POV**

It's 4 pm and we have a free hour before dinner so I go to find Tara because I have to talk to her.

"Can we talk?" I ask Tara who is standing by the cabins.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" She says.

"Why did you tell everyone about Rose's parents? You told me that it was a secret and I couldn't tell anyone." I say to her in a somewhat mean way.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She says, not even looking at me. Her piercing blue eyes just look straight ahead.

"Don't play games with me. You were the one who told everyone." I say with more anger.

"And if I did?" She says back.

"I want to know why." I say.

"You wouldn't understand." Tara says.

"Try me." I reply.

"This is a waste of my time." She says, trying to walk away from me. I grab her arm to keep her from getting away.

"You said that everyone deserves to know the truth so why don't you tell it to me!" I say loud enough for everyone around us to hear. They all turn around to look but I smile and they quickly return to their own conversations.

"Look. I told one other person and they told everyone else. It wasn't completely my fault so you can stop blaming me for everything." Tara snaps back, pulling her arm away from me.

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Sure you are." She says sarcastically.

"I am. We had a good time at the dance and I'm sorry that I blamed everything on you. You were the only person I knew who knew about the whole thing and you had such an easy time telling me so I thought it would have been easy for you to tell everyone else." I explain to Tara.

"I had an easy time telling you because I trust you. You're a good guy and I knew you would keep it a secret. I thought the other person I told could be trusted too but I guess not." Tara says.

"You think I'm a good guy?" I ask her.

"One of the best I know." She says.

"You're not too bad yourself." I tell her.

"Except when I screw up." Tara says.

"Even when you screw up. I think you're a lot better than people make you out to be." I say.

"So you forgive me for saying things about Rose?" She asks.

"You only told me and one other person. It's not your fault that the news got out. Of course I forgive you." I say, wrapping Tara in a hug.

 **Asher's POV**

"Let's go swimming." I say, walking up to Rose.

"Where? We can't exactly go swimming here where everyone can see us." Rose says.

"I know. But I have somewhere. Just follow me. But from a distance so no one suspects anything." I say and Rose giggles.

I begin walking into the forest and I can hear Rose's footsteps following behind me.

We finally arrive, far away from the camp where no one can find us. Rose grabs my hand and kisses me on the cheek.

"It's beautiful. How did you find this?" She asks, referring to the small cove I found. It's it's own private beach that stretches off the lake where no one is able to see it because it's surrounded by trees.

"Nathan and I sneak out of camp all the time. You find stuff when you're bored." I tell Rose. "Are you gonna get me in trouble for sneaking out counselor?" I ask jokingly.

Rose laughs. "I would but I'd rather go swimming." She says, taking off her grey shirt to reveal a red bikini top with white polka-dots.

I stand there watching her take off her jean shorts which have matching swim bottoms underneath.

"Well? Are you coming?" She asks before she runs into the water.

I smile and take off my shirt. I run into the water and grab her around the waist. She laughs and I drop her into the water.

"I'm going to get you for that!" She squeals and splashes me with water.

I splash her in return, starting an all out war. As we splash each other with the cool lake water, I make my way closer to Rose. The splashing stops and I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. Her arms wrap around my neck and mine wrap around her tan body. Her lips meet mine and we kiss as the sun begins to set.

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	10. Is it Worth Hiding?

**Here's another chapter! Sorry it's a little shorter than normal!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Nathan's POV**

"So they want to work towards adopting you? Is that a good thing?" I ask Brooke as we sit high in the oak tree on a branch.

"I guess. It's just a lot to take in at once. They practically just walked up to me and said they wanted to be my parents. It's a little overwhelming." Brooke tells me.

"At least they're giving you an option. They said it was all up to you. They wouldn't adopt you if you didn't want them to." I tell her.

"You're right. I've just never had anyone want to adopt me." She says.

"They'll be great parents. Jack and Kim were always there when I was growing up since they're good friends with my parents. They were always great with me and Rose. Plus, they would be lucky to have an amazing girl like you." I say.

Brooke hits me in the side. "You're too nice." She says sarcastically.

"And you're mean." I say jokingly referring to her punch at my side.

She laughs and I lean in a kiss her.

"I have to go but I'll see you tonight?" I say.

"Yeah. Where do you have to go?" Brooke asks.

"Nowhere important. I just promised Asher we would go do something." I tell her.

"I feel like you and Asher sneak off a lot to do stuff." She says.

"He's my best friend." I say, defending myself.

"I know. I just wish you wouldn't sneak off so much." Brooke says.

"Well I promise I'll spend less time with Asher and more with you. Promise." I promise her.

"Okay. I love you." She says.

"I love you too Brooke." I say before kissing her one last time and climbing down the tree.

 **Brooke's POV - Time Skip to Lunch**

"Hey Kim. Can I ask you something?" I ask, calling Kim over to our cabin's table.

Everyone is there: Ellie, Rose (our counselor), Penelope, Sawyer, Tara, and me.

"Sure. What is it?" Kim says, sitting down next to me.

"So you know how Nathan and I are dating?" I begin.

"Yeah." Kim says.

"Well he keeps running off with Asher and he won't say where to." I explain.

"I think he's hiding something from." Ellie says.

"Or maybe he just wants to spend time with his friend." Rose says, defending her brother.

"Do you think he's lying to you?" Kim asks.

"Maybe. But I don't know what he would have to lie about." I say.

"Maybe you should just ask him." Ellie suggests.

"I tried to this morning. I asked him where he was going and he just put it off. All he said was that he was going to do something with Asher." I tell them.

"Wait. This morning?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I question.

"Asher wasn't with Nathan this morning. He was with Levi, Tara, and I. The four of us were on a hike all morning. We just got back right before lunch." Ellie tells me.

"But he said he was going to do something with Asher." I say.

"Well he's a liar and probably a cheater." Tara says, coming into the conversation.

"He's not cheating on her." Kim says, trying to make me feel better.

"You don't think he is. Do you?" I ask them.

"Nathan wouldn't cheat on you. He really likes you." Rose says.

"I think you just need to talk to him." Kim says.

"You're right. There's probably a perfect explanation for him lying to me this morning." I say.

 _At least I hope there is._

 **Gerard's POV**

"Jack asked us to make a video to show at the end of the week. It's supposed to show how great camp is and stuff like that." Chase explains to me as I look through the videos Chance and Chase have collected over the summer.

"Boring." I say. I can tell that they think I'm like my sister Tara. Annoying and mean. They're right.

"There's some interesting stuff in there. Nobody ever knows that we're watching them." Chase says.

"Yeah. We catch people doing things they shouldn't be doing. They have no idea that anybody is watching." His twin brother Chance says.

"Like what?" I reply.

"Like this." Chance says, taking the computer from me. He scrolls through, looking for the perfect video. "Here." He says, giving the laptop back to me.

"I'll pay you to put this in that video for the end of the week." I say, laughing.

"Come on. We can't do that. It would ruin their reputations." Chase says.

"Who cares? They deserve it. They were the ones who were stupid enough to get caught." I explain to the twins.

"We're not putting that in the video. It would be embarrassing and rude." Chance says.

"Whatever. Let's go get lunch." I say and the three of us leave the cabin with the computer sitting on the bottom bunk.

But the video keeps playing. Asher and Rose talking. She takes her clothes off and runs into the lake in her bikini, followed by Asher in his swim trunks. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around him. Then they begin to kiss.

 _I will get this video out._

 **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please follow, favorite, and review! If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, just leave them in the reviews!**


	11. As The World Comes Crashing In

**Hey! I'm so sorry! I forgot to thank my reviewers last chapter!**

 **Thank you so much if you have ever reviewed this Fanfiction or any of my other ones. It means so much to me and it really makes me want to write! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or its characters. I really wish I did. That would totally make my life.**

 **Brooke's POV**

"Hey Brooke." Kim says as she walks up to me.

"Hi Kim." I reply.

"Have you talked to Nathan?" She asks.

"Not yet. But I will. Today. Before the kick-off party." I tell her.

"You sure?" Kim asks me.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk this morning but I haven't seen him or Asher all day." I explain.

"Maybe they are up to something. But I wouldn't worry. Nate's a good guy. Tell me how it goes, okay?" Kim says.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tonight at the party." I say.

Kim gives me a hug before we go our separate ways.

All I can think about is Nathan.

 **Nathan's POV**

"We made a deal." He says.

"I know. We just need a little more time." I plead.

"That's what you said last time." He says.

"This isn't like last time." Asher says.

"It better not be. You have one week before someone gets a gun to their head! Understand?" He yells at us.

"Yes sir." We reply in unison.

"Good. Now go before I change my mind about you two."

 **Brooke's POV**

"Hey Nate. Can we talk?" I ask Nathan as I walk up to him.

"Sure babe. What's up?" He says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Where have you been sneaking off to?" I ask him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies.

"Don't. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I say, starting to get angry.

"Brooke. It's not a big deal. I've just been going somewhere with Asher."

"Oh really. Then why did Asher not go with you yesterday morning when you disappeared and completely blew me off?"

"Look. It's not a big deal." He says, trying to end the conversation.

"Yes it is Nathan! You're hiding something from me and it's not fair." I yell.

"I'm not hiding anything from you." He says, starting to get upset.

"Then where were you this morning and all of the other times you left camp?" I say calmly.

"I... I can't tell you." Nathan says quietly.

I run my fingers through my hair.

"You're making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be." He says and I can tell he's lying.

"If it's not a big deal than you should be able to tell me where you're going!" I yell at him.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He says defensively.

"You're my boyfriend and I want to know what you're up to. I want... I want to know if you're cheating on me." I say in a desperate and pathetic manner.

"You think I'm cheating on you?" He yells at me.

"Well you've given me a lot of reasons to believe that." I say.

"I'm not cheating on you!" He yells.

"Then where are you going Nathan?! If there isn't another girl, then what is it?" I yell back.

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't." He says in a normal tone.

"Well come find me when you can. Until then, I want nothing to do with you so just stay out of my life." I say, giving up.

"Brooke! Don't do this!" He yells at me as I begin to walk away, my back turned to him.

"Then give me a reason not to Nathan!" I plead as I turn back to look at him, tears running down my face.

"It's not that simple." He chokes out.

"Then I'm done Nathan. We're done."

 **Asher's POV**

"I'm telling her. I have to tell her the truth." Nathan says as he paces back and forth in our cabin.

I sit up from the bunk I've been laying on. "No you're not. You do realize that we could get killed if we told anyone?"

"She thinks I cheated on her Ash. She won't take me back if she believes that." Nathan says as he stops pacing to look at me.

"She won't take you back if she knows the truth either." I tell him.

"You don't know that." He says.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to date someone who could get shot if he doesn't do what he's told by next week." I tell him.

He starts pacing again, running his fingers through his hair.

"Stop thinking about Brooke. We have a bigger problem to deal with. We only have one week to pull this off." I say to Nathan.

"I know. We'll figure it out or something." Nathan says.

"We better. I don't really feel like getting my brains blown out by a bullet." I say, trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't work. Nathan just gives me a look like I shouldn't have said that.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow. We have a kick-off party to get to in the dining hall anyways." I say, trying to distract Nate.

"You're right. Let's go." He says and we head up to the dining hall.

"This day couldn't get any worse." Nathan says as I open the door to the dining hall.

Everyone turns a looks at us but they're eyes stay stuck on me like they're waiting for my next move. I see Ellie and Brooke and they both look mad at me. Rose had tears running down her face. The only smile I see is Gerard standing against the wall with a remote in his hand.

Then I see what they're thinking about. Up on the screen is a video. A video of Rose and me swimming in the lake. Kissing.

The only sound is whispers running through the room. Jack and Jerry are trying to get the video to stop playing. The unplug the screen and it goes black but the stares remain on me.

Nathan breaks the silence. "Nevermind. You just managed to make it even worse."

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a little on the sad side. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
